Concrete Angel
by samanddianefan10
Summary: Monica is assigned to help a troubled eleven year old girl. Can she get to her before her father shuts Monica out? Based on the song by Martina McBride.


This takes place immediately after the episode Shallow Water. The song lyrics are to Concrete Angel by Martina McBride

_She walked to school with the lunch she packed_

_Nobody knows what she's holding back_

_Wearing the same dress she wore yesterday_

_She hides the bruises with the linen and lace_

Monica stood patiently with her hand signs, waiting for her first day as a crossing guard at the elementary school to begin. She was particularly nervous; she wasn't quite sure why she was here or who she was here for. She loved children, but they weren't her specialty. After the last few cases she had she hoped for a simple case. Perhaps that is why she had been assigned a child.

"Now, now angel girl," Tess admonished. "You know that the Lord works in mysterious ways. Just because the Lord has seen fit to assign to you a child does not mean this is a simple assignment. If one is in trouble chances are the whole family is in trouble. You must be careful not to let your guard down."

"I'm sorry, Tess. After all of the death that we've seen in the Winslow Family, I was hoping for something more uplifting. " Monica smiled at her supervisor.

"Now girl, we can't take our cases with us. God works with us on a case by case basis. If we live in the past we will miss what is in the present. Now get out there and do your job."

It was difficult at times for Monica to not focus on the past. Take the Winslow family. A traveling family of revivalists singers, nearly their entire family had been wiped out in a tragic bus accident, including a young boy. The remainder of the family had been estranged until Monica had intervened. Cases like that sometimes nearly broke Monica's heart, but ultimately lifted her Spirit, as she saw that her calling had been fulfilled.

Tess left her alone with her hand signs, and the bell rang.

"Slow down. Walk please. Stay within the lines. Wait a minute. Not so fast." Children everywhere were blurring by her so fast, she was spinning in her shoes.

"Order please." Monica blew her whistle, but it didn't seem to help. The children kept running out until Tess walked up to them. With a stern look, the children stopped in their tracks.

"When she says order, I believe you had better walk in an orderly manner. There will be no running in this line. Do I make myself clear?" Tess asked, raising one eyebrow. The children all nodded.

The children didn't speak, but they all shook their heads. Tess smiled and allowed them to proceed. At the end of a line was a sixth grader who was reading a book. Monica approached her.

"What are you reading?" She asked kindly.

The girl looked up at Monica nervously and started to put the book away.

"I asked you what are you reading. I might like to read it myself," she smiled.

"Cracker Jackson. It's a really good book."

" I think I've heard of that. Isn't that about a boy who helps an abused housewife?"

The girl nodded. "I'm just reading it for fun."

Monica was concerned. Usually books like that aren't read just for fun. "Well I tell you what. If you like to read I have all sorts of books at my house that you would love. Would you like to come over and pick out a few books?"

The girl looked down at her shoes. "I don't know if my dad would let me. I'm really only supposed to go straight home after school."

"I will go home with you and get their permission. And maybe afterwards we can go for an ice cream. Would you like that?"

"Yes…I guess so." The girl smiled even though she tried to hide it.

""But first you'll have to do something for me. You'll have to tell me your name and where you live," Monica kindly remarked. She could tell by the girl's demeanor that she would have to tread lightly with her.

"My name's Hayley. I'm in sixth grade. Next year I go to middle school. I live at 320 Cedar Heights Road."

"Well Hayley I'm Monica. It's nice to meet you." She shook her hand. "Let's go, shall we?"

00000

"Dad," Hayley called out as she slammed her bookbag on the dining room table. "Can I go out for some ice cream with Monica?"

"Who the heck is Monica? And why would you get any ice cream? You know we don't have money to waste on junk like that? What in the world are you thinking?" Hayley's dad yelled as he came down the stairs.

"I'm Monica. And I would love to pay for your daughter to have some ice cream. I'm the crossing guard at school. And you have a lovely daughter," she smiled, holding out her hand to Hayley's father, who did not take it.

"Well, you don't know what you'd be getting yourself Into. Hayley eats an awful lot of ice cream. I've never seen a kid go through ice cream like her. That's why we can't keep it in the house," he sneered.

"Dad," she pleaded, looking down at the floor.

"And if you do it for one kid you'd have to do it for them all. Hayley ain't that special. I don't know why she's got you conned into thinking she's all that. She don't do nothing around the house. All she does is live in some world of make believe and read all day. She don't help me out around here with nothin'. Why should she get rewarded with ice cream when I do all the work? Do you see my boss bringing me ice cream? Go do your homework."

Hayley began to cry as she carried her bookbag up to her room. She turned to look at Monica with tears in her eyes, hoping that she would not tell anyone about what she had just seen. This is why she never had people over. This is the life she lived. Ever since her mama ran out on her it was just the two of them, and she figured that her dad blamed her for her mama's disappearance. He blamed her for just about everything. She did do things around the house; he just didn't notice or didn't care. She couldn't please him and she was about ready to stop trying. But she couldn't stop: he was her daddy and all she wanted was his approval, no matter how hard she had to try to get it.

""Mr…."

"Mr. Jennings."

"Mr. Jennings this may be none of my business…" Monica started. "But all she wanted was a little ice cream. That would have been my pleasure. I certainly would have loved to spent time with her. I hope you know that she's no burden to me…."

"Well she is to me. Now goodbye, whatever you said your name is." Mr. Jennings turned around and grabbed himself a beer out of the refrigerator as Monica left the house.

00000

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask_

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask_

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm_

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born_

Monica sat with Tess, expressing her frustration.

"He was so mean to her! She's just a child. My heart broke for her. How he put her down. I just wanted to go to her and hug her. I can see clearly why I'm here. She needs me and I'm not leaving until I can see that she's safe. I can't stand this…I wish there was only something more that I could do. Today I will bring her some books and check in on her. I didn't see her at school this morning. I'm so worried, Tess. I have to do something!"

"Well, you're not alone. I'm here with you."

"Unfortunately, so am I."

The two of them turned around to see that the voice belonged to Andrew, the angel of death. This was not good.

00000

Monica knocked on the door, carrying a box of books and a quart of strawberry ice cream.

"What do you want?" Mr. Jennings huffed.

"I'm here to visit with Hayley. I brought some things over for her."

"I suppose you won't leave until you see her."

Monica peeked her head from over the box and smiled. "You guessed it."

Mr. Jennings sighed. "She's upstairs."

"I noticed that she wasn't in school today."

"She was running a fever."

Monica grinned. "This ice cream ought to help with this."

"Hayley! It's Monica. I've brought you some things….." she was shocked when Hayley opened the door to her room. Hayley was wearing a long sleeved shirt and pants. Normally that wouldn't be a problem. However, it was the middle of spring.

Monica sat the boxes down. "What happened to you Hayley? "

"Nothing happened. I'm cold, that's all. But hey, ice cream. Cool. Got any spoons?" She smiled at Monica.

Monica watched as she ate the ice cream, hoping that her shirt would lift up and reveal something that would tell her what had went on the night before.

"Thanks for the books. I appreciate them. You know I love to read," Hayley commented.

"My pleasure. I love to read. It's nice seeing a young girl enjoy the gift of the word. I'm sure you have lots of talents."

"Well I like to draw."

"Can I see what you've done?

Hayley took Monica to her room. On the wall were hundreds of sketches of angels. Monica was amazed.

"Oh, Hayley, this is amazing. God has gifted you. You are so talented. I wish I could draw like this…you are truly blessed."

"My dad doesn't see it that way. He says I'm just wasting my time. I say I'm just biding my time until my real angel comes along," Hayley said.

"Do you believe in angels?" Monica asked.

"Yes. That's one thing I learned from my mom. One day my angel will come and save me from this world." Hayley turned and looked out the window. Monica wished she knew what she was thinking.

"Hayley…are you okay? Is there anything you'd like to tell me? I'm your friend and I will do anything I can to help you. You can trust me." Monica told her.

"No, I'm fine. But I'd better get started on cleaning my room. My dad will kill me if it's not done right."

"Okay. But I'll be back tomorrow to check on you. I promise," Monica told her.

.

As Monica hugged her goodbye, she could feel Hayley wince back in pain. She didn't have any proof, but she knew that someone had hurt Hayley. She couldn't let this rest .

"Hayley, I think it's important that we talk. Do you remember that book Cracker Jackson you were reading? And you remember how that wife was being abused and no one knew about it? And what do you think could have been done differently if only she had told someone?" Monica whispered.

"I don't know, maybe someone would have helped her."

"Someone would have helped her, but she had to tell someone. That's the scariest part, but it's the most important thing she could have done. She could find someone she could trust and let people help her. There are people out there who care."

"Thanks, Monica." Hayley smiled at her. "I'll remember that.

00000

_Through the wind and the rain she stands hard as a stone_

_In a world that she can't rise above_

_But her dreams give her wings and she flies to a place_

_Where she's loved. Concrete angel_

"So what do I do next Tess? Do I call the police? I think it's the right thing to do."

"If you suspect child abuse you must call police," Tess replied.

"But what if I'm wrong? Then she'll really get it. What if…" Monica panicked.

"Baby we have to trust in the father. It's in his hands," Tess said as she rubbed Monica's back. Andrew just watched them and shook his head.

00000

Monica drove to Hayley's house. Hayley answered the door, but only cracked it.

"Monica, I can't talk."

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. The police were here. But it's okay. They didn't find anything and I'm staying with Dad. So everything's fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Monica I've really got to go. I can't talk to you anymore. Bye." With that, she shut the door.

Monica went to her car and began to cry. She had failed her mission. She would never be allowed to talk to Hayley again. She had messed up. Not only that, Hayley's dad would probably make life even more miserable for her in the future. Monica had been Hayley's only hope for the future and now she had blown it. What was she going to do?

.

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night_

_The neighbor hears but they turn out the light_

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate_

_When morning comes it will be too late_

Suddenly she heard screaming and thing crashing around. Monica ran out of her car and ran to the door. It was locked. She banged on it as hard as she could. She looked around and grabbed a rock and broke open a window. The cries were just terrible.

As soon as she got in, she faced Mr. Jennings, who was leaning over Hayley's body with his fist. She was covering her head, begging him to stop.

"Enough!"Monica demanded. Both Hayley and Mr. Jennings looked at her. Suddenly she began to glow, frightening Mr. Jennings and comforting Hayley. Tess and Andrew now appeared in the background.

"Hayley, you have been praying for your angel to appear. I am an angel, sent by God. I am here to tell the both of you that God loves you. It is breaking his heart to see what you are doing to your child, Joe. Children are a blessing and are here to be loved and treasured, not to be abused. I know that your wife ran out on you but that is not Hayley's fault! You have turned a gift from God and turned it into your own selfish purposes. And the cops have been called. You are going to jail. But God can still protect you. He still loves you and wants to offer you a new life. It is there if you choose to accept it. You are part of His plan. You are loved, Joe. It wasn't part of His plan for your wife to walk out on you but it was part of His plan for you to raise a beautiful daughter. Instead you have belittled her and abused her. This is your second chance, Joe. God can take you as you are. You may not ever see your daughter again but you will be part of God's new plan for your life. Choose life, Joe. Choose what is best for you.

Joe began to cry. "I'm so sorry. I don't know how this happened. I never meant to hurt anyone. I was so hurt and so messed up. I never thought I would ever live like this. I hope someday you can forgive me. I'm just so sorry….."

Monica looked over at Hayley. "And you, Hayley, have been given the gift of freedom. You've been saved from a life that has been dragging you down and which was not God's best from you. God knows your heart and your dreams. He knew that you needed an angel and he sent you three. You're free now, Hayley, free to begin the rest of your life. Focus on school. Focus on drawing. Focus on the Lord. He will be with you always. Listen to Him and He will set you free.

Immediately after Monica spoke, the police and children's services showed up. Monica stayed to give her report. Soon it was time for Hayley to leave.

"Monica, how can I ever thank you for what you have done for me?" She asked while hugging her.

"Be happy. And if you like, keep drawing your angels. You'll never know when one just might show up," she smiled.

As the three angels drove off in Tess's car, Monica reflected on the completed assignment. It had been a difficult one, but she was thankful she didn't have to do it alone. She was never alone. The Spirit was with her. She was lucky- this case didn't end with a concrete angel.


End file.
